Ray Killam
Ray Killam is Ray Agema's incarnation from Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. He is currently president of BOARD Corporation. Ray Killam He is a Rank Ace employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Blade with the sealed Beetle Undead. However, due to his ranking, Ray is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Darren Carter arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders. Soon after helping him with the crisis occurring in his world, Ray thanks Darren who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch. He sometimes calls Darren "cheese", rather than "chief", though it is not known if this is made purposefully or not. History While fighting the Elephant and Capricorn Undead, Ray chooses to protect Andy rather than fight as Chrono Warrior intervenes to destroy the Elephant Undead. Later, when summoned by BOARD's president, Dirk Madison, Ray is shocked to learn his actions from the fight got him demoted to Rank 7 and thus forced to work under Darren in his kitchen staff. However, in spite of Drake's encouragement, the stress of working in the kitchen and being demoted again to Rank 2 gets to Ray as Dirk demands him to relinquish his Spade Buckle. However, Ray refuses and runs off with the belt with the intent to regain his former rank by sealing the Undead himself. With the other Riders are sent in pursuit, Darren gets to Ray first before the two are attacked by Hadley in his true form: as the Paradoxa Undead. As Chrono Warrior battles the Undead, Ray becomes Spade Warrior and fights both Diamond Warrior and Club Warrior. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Heart Warrior, who takes the Spade Buckle off of Ray. Dirk fires Ray for his actions, but as he is picking up his things to leave, both Darren and Drake encourage him to continue. He continues his work in the kitchen, but after hearing a distress call announcing that both Andy and Kent are eliminated, he takes the opportunity to regain his chance to become Spade Warrior again with Drake coming along for the ride. Once arriving at the sealed lab at BOARD and learning the truth about Dirk, as he becomes the Joker, he teams up with Chrono Warrior to destroy both him and Hadley. Soon after, Ray thanks Darren who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch like he had. Ray later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades against Scott's. Though at first he refuses to aid Darren and Drake, Ray has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Darren's death and helps in reviving him and battles Super Valkyrie, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Forms Just like the original Spade Warrior, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Spade Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows him as Blade Ace Form to change into Spade Edge, a giant version of his Spade Rouser. Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuse the Beetle Undead's DNA with Ray Killam's transforming him into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Spade Warrior's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Spade Warrior's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Spade Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Spade Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. Instead of transforming into his Final Form Ride, he is shown to have used this form. It's unknown how he is able to transform into Jack Form with the lack of ♠Q, "ABSORB QUEEN", as the Undead that was connected with it: Capricorn, was destroyed by Tsukasa as opposed to sealed. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Spade Warrior's combat capabilities such as defense. In this form, Spade Warrior's blue shade turns black, he gains shining gold armor, and he gains gold slabs on his legs and arms, along with gold shoulder pads, each representing each Spade Undead (The Change Beetle card is represented on Blade's belt). It is still unknown as of now if he also has the same high fusion ratio as the original or if he can only attain fusion with his category king only. Ray transforms into King Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch. Final Form Ride Chrono Warrior used the Final FormRide card that allow transforms Spade Warrior Ace Form into the Spade Edge, a large sword similar to the Spade Rouzer. Past Caller also used the Spade Edge Final Form Ride. With the Spade Edge, Chrono Warrior performs the Decade Edge where the Spade Edge charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Spade Warrior's Lightning Slash. When Past Caller uses the Spade Edge, Past Caller can perform the Past Caller Edge, which is the same as the Chrono Warrior Edge. Equipment *Spade Buckle: Spade Warrior's transformation belt *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form *Rouze Cards: Allow Spade Warrior to perform special attacks *Spade Rouzer: Spade Warrior's personal weapon *King Rouzer: Spade Warrior King Form's primary weapon